


Devotion

by Missy



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Post-Canon, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'll be with Gabrielle always now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Comment_Fic

There had been a hell of a lot of water under the bridge they trammeled.

The crucifixions were just the tip of the iceberg, and Xena knew it with every step she took beside her favorite bard. The deaths of the gods, of Hope and of Solan, of Joxer, and finally her own – all of them blended together in an endless riot of conflict and conclusion. But with Gabrielle, she had fidelity, trust, devotion and love.

They were a matched set now. Wherever Xena goes, she will be with Gabrielle – two steps behind her, instead of in front.


End file.
